The Black-white of Pitch Black
by VenomFlare23
Summary: After Marisa's mother remarries to a demon of Pitch Black World, she has to make a visit due to formal proceedings. There she meets all sorts of "colorful" people. Can she come out of the visit unscathed or will someone who took an unlikely interest in her mean the witch's end? M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Tohou or any of DSP's content

Marisa scowled as she started preparing herself some tea for the morning, she had been in a bad mood since yesterday. The witch grumbled out in annoyance "Can't believe that bitch of a mum has the nerve ta come into mah store and, start telling me such a load of crap."

(The day before)

"So, I'm guessing your wondering why I came here today Marisa?" the witch in question simply glared silently from the sofa she had "borrowed" and, scowled a low reply "Yeah."

The mother gulped before saying "Well, I'm sure you know already but, after our falling out...me and, your father divorced. I came here to tell you...that..well," her tone shifted to a brighter sense from the melancholic tone she originally had "That your mother is getting remarried to a different man."

Marisa deadpanned in response as the person who had accompanied her mother and, was sticking to the shadows let out a sigh. Before Marisa could even retort though her mother also tacked on "He's actually not really a man, more of a demon to be honest but, he's such a sweetheart."

"Your getting married to a demon!" Marisa snapped out suddenly though her mother misread her daughter's sharp tone replying joyfully "I know right, his name is Sullivan and, apparently this is going to be his second marriage meaning I get a second Daughter!"

"Anywho," her mother continued "I was wondering if you would be willing to try and, go to mother-daughter therapy with me, as a way to make amends and, start over."

Marisa's glare deepened considerably after being told that, and she responded with as much venom as she could "Get the hell outta my house, I don't give a damn if yer remarryin, if I'm gettin some step-sister and like hell would I ever think about makin up with you."

(Back to the Present)

After that, her mother had left without another word and, despite the harsh rebuttal with a giddy smile. Her escort was slow on the draw for one reason or another, but after a single look he hurried off without saying anything himself.

Marisa thought "Maybe I was bein too harsh but, damn that bitch should know not ta drop that much shit on someone." after that she poured herself a cup of tea, turning on reflex after hearing the bell above the entrance ring and, she called out "I'll be out in a second ze!"

"Better get the customer a cup too." She muttered to herself it was some of the proper etiquette she allowed herself to pick up from her father, early morning customers like a warm drink and, are likely to pay money to make up for the free service "Though whose comin all the way out here right now ta begin with?"

Something close to a bad feeling crawled up her spine, and it was reinforced when another thought crossed her mind "also fairies are getting more active as of late, and most of the people who could fight their way ere aren't exactly the types ta wait quietly."

"Sorry for ta wait...!?" Marisa's eyes gained a look of surprise when she saw a demon standing in front, of the counter. He had dark grey horns that came out of a mop of black hair, as he wore equally pure black sunglasses that hid his eyes and, a tailored black suit with a red tie. His head turned to look at her as he responded: "It's not a problem, after all, meeting you is my job...right now anyway."

The witch moved behind the counter, sitting down the cup of tea for the demon who looked at it, before awkwardly picking it up and saying "Thanks, "he took a small sip then sat the cup down and, said "Let's get the easy talk out of the way first, name's Glasses."

"Mine's Marisa," the witch replied after taking her own sip of tea "so, whaddya want and, just sayin I'm not meeting my mum or anything like that."

"I won't lie and, say that my boss didn't t tell me to ask you about that but," He dug into his pocket and, pulled out a piece of paper " right now though I'm here to show you this."

After Glasses laid the paper down on the table, Marisa picked it up and, read through it. She gained a slightly confused expression before asking "and, all this stuff means...what exactly?"

"Pretty much you need to come down to Pitch Black World, sign some legal papers, meet your step sister and stepdad and, meet the world's Devil and God." Glasses listed the number of things off with his fingers while thinking " Have fun with that last part kid."

Marisa whistled before inquiring "You demons care about all that stuff?" Glasses shrugged giving a simple reply "Not even for a second, but the boss want's you to go through all this formal process nonsense."

"Eh?!" Marisa let out a sound of surprise before asking "And if I say no to it?"

Glasses clenched his right hand into a fist "Then I'm gonna have to get a little rough with you, not that I really want to."

Marisa simply smiled at the demon's threat before chuckling out "Alright, alright I understand Glasses, I'll come along willingly ze~." As Glasses hand unclenched Marisa's confident smile didn't leave and, she let loose her real intentions "After all, I get ta explore another world how could I say no ze~?"

"That girl's as strange as they come, to stare down a demon like me with a smile," Glasses thought as he watched the girl hurry off to her room to grab some traveling stuff together. When she returned with a broom and, a small bag on her back, Glasses wondered "Does she just have a few screws loose?"

That's when Marisa ushered him toward the door with her emerald eyes sparkling "Well, hurry it up yer takin me to this Pitch Black World right?" Glasses nodded heading out the door with Marisa following behind him, she stopped for only a moment to put the closed sign-up thinking "Got so excited bout forgot to close up."

After they got out of the house, Glasses put his hand up to his ear saying "I've gotten her to work with us open'er up boys." after that, a shadowy portal opened up and, he looked to Marisa saying "Come on, we've got places to be."

"I know!" Marisa cheerfully exclaimed jumping through the portal while thinking "It's time for a whole new world to explore!"

Chapter 1 end

Note - I know it was a short first chapter but, I'm testing the waters here also remember to comment, review or flame(constructively) please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer - I do not own Tohou or any of DSP's content

(Pitch Black World, Several minutes after arrival)

Marisa whistled continuing to take in Pitch Black world's scenery, before, with a chuckle on her lips, she joked " Man this place is dreary like more than Shiki's courtroom and, it usually feels like someone went and, died in there."

"Right. You've been to court?" Glasses asked, not understanding that Marisa was trying to be funny before he continued with " Well, that doesn't matter here anyway, were about to the bar where we're meeting up with the boss."

Marisa then commented"Boss huh? You've been speaking about him quite a bit, does he got anything ta do with the process or whatever?"

"The boss is your step-father." Glasses replied making Marisa wide-eyed and, she quickly responded with a question "Then what's he like? I mean there musta been somethin about him that reeled my bitch of a mother in?"

Glasses scratched his head, he wasn't sure how to answer that question before deciding to just go the honest route with things, he told her "The boss..ahem Sullivan he's a good demon, a bit emotional at times and, a temper to match his daughter's but, he works hard and is surprisingly honest with others and, himself."

"I see, so about this daughter of his err my step-sister I guess.." Marisa awkwardly corrected herself and, Glasses wove it off saying " Don't worry about being socially correct about that and, well Kurotsuno's a lot of things. "

"She's mysterious and hate's the boss's guts bad and, even with being his subordinate for the longest time, I've got no clue why she resents him as much she does, heck she avoids using her real name it's that bad." Marisa blinked in a way it sounded like her with her mom but, noticing that look in her eyes Glasses told her " You and, your mom is on far better terms than Kurotsuno is with her father. After all, you haven't tried to do her in yet have you?"

Marisa nodded no saying "No, haven't tried to kill her, well technically but, I'm guessin she would have been offed if Lady Mima's plans worked out."

Glasses looked at her before shrugging, he didn't really care enough to ask what that meant instead, going to point out the bar saying "we're here."

(Inside Maekami's bar)

"Ah Glasses welcome, it's nice to see you're doing well." upon entering the bar, the first thing to catch Marisa's eye was the demon standing behind the counter. From the voice, she guessed it was a boy but, with the grey paper that covered his face she couldn't be sure. The demon wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt, with a black vest over it and, matching long pants and, shoes.

Something Marisa found strange about the demon was his horns that came out of his head of white hair or more to the point his left horn. Both it and, the black lizard-like tail that came from the demon seemed to be taped near their bases. Before she could really think about it though the demon's voice broke her from her thoughts "So your Sullivan's new step-daughter hm?"

" yeah name's Marisa Kirisame nice to meet ya." the demon replied with an entertained tone "Maekami is mine it's a pleasure."

Glasses then brought up "So where's the boss, doesn't seem to be at the usual spot?"

"Oh yes, he came by about an hour ago, he said that he'd be running a little late since he was going to make sure to have everything in order for..." Maekami gave an unseeable glance to Marisa amidst a small pause "so work can't interrupt an event as important as meeting his new stepdaughter."

Glasses nodded while responding "That sounds like the boss, guess we can call this a necessary break then," the demon motioned for Marisa to sit at the stool next to him as he pulled a cigarette out of pocket "Take a seat kid, we'll be here for a while so might as well rest your legs."

"I guess I can do that," Marisa whined out, she wanted to explore and, her pouting plop into the seat next to Glasses made Maekami giggle before he asked, "While you wait is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Marisa responded with "I don't have any money on me right now."

"Don't get paid till next week and, even if I did have some with me, I promised to take Kiku out on my next day off." Glasses commented and, then followed up with "sides not allowed to drink on the job today, boss's orders."

Maekami replied with "That's fine, Sullivan already paid for Marisa's in advance," he turned to the girl with a hidden smile "so is there anything can get you?"

"Would ya get me some tea if ya have any? Doesn't matter what kind, I ain't very particular when it comes to those sort of things." Marisa told Maekami who brought a finger to his chin before responding "I might have something close, please excuse me for a moment." Maekami went into the back of the bar, leaving Marisa once again the company of Glasses. Looking at him, she asked, " You got a girl huh?"

"Yeah," Glasses responded, "An oni named Kiku, she's a nice girl but, her sister is another story." Marisa nodded, what followed was a span of awkward silence between the two. The witch didn't know how to hold a conversation with a demon from another world, Marisa then brought up "So, what happened to Maekami's horn and, tail?"

Glasses looked at her and, shrugged replying "Not sure, you'd have to ask him yourself..," Glasses paused for a moment before going on to say " Well, she did mention that Hanten brat had something to do with it and, I could buy it."

"Hanten? Like as in the coat?" Marisa asked and, the girl giggled which made the demon sweat drop as she followed up "What a dumb name, did her parent's hate her or something?"

Glasses simply told her "Yeah tell her that to her face and, you'll learn why she probably was the one who got the better of Maekami."

"That brat didn't get the better of me," Maekami interrupted the conversation, returning with a mug filled with steaming liquid "It was Anten's fault, to begin with."

Maekami sat the cup down in front of Marisa, saying " It's a bit of homebrew but, I can assure it's quality."

"I see," Marisa looked at the drink picking up the mug and, taking a small sip, stars lit up in her eyes "Holy crap this stuff tastes awesome!"

The compliment made Maekami smile as Marisa got lost in drinking the rest of the "tea" and, Glasses leaned in a bit whispering to Maekami "There's no way that's tea is there?"

"It's actually water with some artificial flavors and, sugars," Maekami whispered back an eye watching Marisa sitting the cup down with a satisfied sigh, Glasses inquired "What artificial flavors?"

Maekami simply smiled back her mouth under the paper making the notion less endearing. In fact, Glasses gained a bit of a sweatdrop thinking "Well, hope whatever he did to that water it ain't poisonous to humans."

After that Marisa continued talking to Maekami a small smile on her face, Glasses chipping in every so often, with small comments or warnings until the door to the bar opened. Marisa blinked at the image of the demons in the doorway.

The one in front was tall, his face covered in shadow leaving his yellow eyes glowing out of the darkness. He had a black suit similar to Glasses's own except with a black tie. Along with Black dress pants and, black Oxfords shoes.

The one behind that demon was more inhuman looking, with crimson eyes. Its hair seemed to be shoulder length, with a black suit on same as the one in front, except with a violet colored dress shirt. The demon seemed to have several arms and, a tail that ended in a sharp pincer.

"Boss it's good to see you," Glasses said as the demon with yellow eyes stepped forward revealing his blonde hair and, black sclera, he replied with "It's good to see you to Glasses."

That's when the demon's eyes met Marisa's emerald orbs and, he practically hopped over crying out "You actually came!"

"Ye..yeah," Marisa suddenly felt embarrassed at her step-father's gleeful expression and, continued on with "S..so your Sulliva..err my step-dad huh?"

He nodded before saying " That's right. Though you don't have to call me stepdad or anything my name is fine."

"Yer pretty laid back aren't ya?" Marisa said thinking with a small smile "Surprisingly, I think I'll be able to get along with him."

That's when with a cruel looking grin, the creature behind Sullivan came in saying "What a cutie Sullivan, maybe you should let her meet Gyakuten, he is an old "friend" of yours."

"Like hell would I ever let that happen Tsumuri, your lucky I didn't chase you off before coming here," Sullivan growled out at the mention of his tormentor, before sighing out "besides she'll meet at least Lord Satanick and, the God Fumus so, it's not she'll be blind to how things work down here."

Marisa scoffed saying "So what, I've fought Celestials and, a hell Raven with nuclear fission, something like a god or devil doesn't scare me." that made the three of them blink before, Tsumori responded, "You've got quite the bout of confidence don't you little girl?"

"Heh, more than ya could imagine bug boy, anyways what type of demon are you, ya don't got horns like the rest of em?" Tsumuri simply replied with "I'm not a demon though, just a bug who at the moment is looking for some entertainment."

Sullivan could see "that" type of look appear in Tsumuri's eyes and, changed the topic asking Marisa "You've fought Celestials and a Hell Raven, not to be rude but, your human right?"

"Don't matter if I'm human," Marisa said while flicking her wrist and, creating a green star of magic "so long as I got my magic, be it man or beast I'll kick their asses all the same."

Maekami then commented, "So, lady Marisa is able to use magic while being this young, how impressive." Glasses followed him up with "Thought you were a strange one from the beginning."

"You're a witch then?" Tsumuri questioned and, Marisa nodded replying with a smile "Yeah, a human one at that."

There was a moment of confused silence, it made Marisa slightly concerned before Maekami broke it saying "Well then, a human witch it'd be my first time meeting one like that."

Marisa gained her own look of confusion asking "Are they rare or something?" "Something like that," Sullivan answered before smiling and saying "I'm pretty sure there are some questions you want to ask right?"

Marisa nodded "Yeah a couple if ya don't mind that is." Sullivan responded, "Ask away."

"Kay, First off how'dya meet my mom in the first place?" Marisa asked and, Sullivan rubbed the back of his head replying awkwardly "At a bar in Gensokyo."

Marisa blinked saying "That's surprisingly normal."

Sullivan nodded in agreement commenting "I know, she had been there drinking about her divorce and, I was wallowing about Olivia hating me, we started talking about our troubles and, kicked it off well."

"Then you guys decided to get hitched?" Marisa questioned and, Sullivan replied rubbing his head "there was a little bit of dating in between then and, now to be fair."

Glasses then coughed commenting " yet he took a day off and, left me with his work to bang her on the first date."

"TMI Glasses! TMI!" Marisa howled out as Tsumuri smirked at Glasses.

The bug then went on to say "Yet you can barely hold your girl's hand Glasses, at least your wimp of a boss can make some real progress."

The banter continued until Tsumuri looked at his watch, saying with a shrug "Oh dear, looks like I'm going to leave," his eyes turned to Marisa, a glint of Yuuka like sadism hidden within them "If you ever want to have a fun time Marisa, look me up you may find my work...enjoyable hehe."

Maekami and Sullivan bid the bug good-bye while Glasses simply scoffed and, Marisa waved at him replying "See ya bug man and, who knows I may take ya up on that offer."

After he was gone Sullivan said "It seems that were on the clock as well Marisa," the demon had checked his own watch noticing that time had flown by during their banter, continuing with "we have to meet with Lord Satanick and, the go Fumus soon."

"So, then meeting my step sis is last then?" Marisa asked Sullivan whimpered out "Well, sorta I won't be with you for that visit, I'm sure you can guess why."

Marisa thought for a moment, before responding "It's because Kurostuno hates you right?"

He nodded and, Marisa sighed before following up with "Guessing that means you'll be guidin me for a bit longer Glasses."

He shrugged at her and, Sullivan told Marisa "Well we should get going Marisa, it's not good to leave those brothers waiting. You can ask me more questions while we walk, alright?"

Marisa hopped out of her seat and, replied: "Sure, I've still got a few questions that need answerin after all." The witch and, the demon then left the bar to head to the home of the Devil Satanick leaving Glasses with Maekami.

"So," Glasses looked at Maekami "I'm guessing the boss let you in on why he's being so pushy this formal process then?"

Maekami turned his head to the side, a small smile on his face that was unseeable thanks to the paper, he replied: "I know some things but, I'm sure someone as smart as you should know exactly what he's doing this all for."

Glasses shook his head "He's way too overprotective, who in the hell would willing be paid to do stuff for a human girl?"

"Those who don't have many prospects anywhere else," Maekami commented, before following up with "owning a bar lets me meet all sorts of demons and, otherwise after all."

Glasses rolled his eyes under his shades while shrugging "Whatever, i just hope you didn't pick anyone too volatile, I'd like to keep my days off after all."

(Overwatching Marisa and Sullivan)

A figure looked down at the step-father and, step-daughter pair. It had two scythes being held in a single hand. A long black tail swaying in the air, with a decorated bone skull on its head, the silhouette thought "So, is that's the girl hm?"

"She does look quite interesting." the dead grey eye gleamed at Marisa, a small smirk appearing. Chapter 2 end

Author's note - So, before we move on I must cover something my information for characters are coming from a mixture of Okegom, and the with voices series of the several games from Blueraps0d1. Which doesn't begin to cover all the characters and, even Okegom some that will be using don't have any real information on them. I'm going to have to make stuff up as I go so some dialogue and, or back story may be weird and, or inconsistent. I hope you all can understand.

Also, I'm going to be bringing out a fanfic tomorrow or the day after, which will be on a pairing I thought of. I will give four hints two for each character. Male - Silver, coward Female- death and jealous

Reviews

Guest- Yeah, I've been passing around ideas for a little while on this and, decided to take a wack at it, and thanks for the review.

Remember to comment, review or flame(Constructively pls) it's all helpful and, I like hearing what you guys think.


End file.
